In the field of high pressure rotary liquid handling devices where the operating parameters can exceed 10,000 psi, rotating speeds of 1,500 rpm and flow rates of 25 gpm, the size, construction, cost, durability and ease of maintenance of rotating seals for such devices present many problems. Combined length and diameter of such devices may not exceed a few inches. The more extreme operating parameters and great reduction in size compound the problems. Pressure, temperature and wear factors affect durability and ease of maintenance and attendant cost, inconvenience and safety in use of such devices. Use of small metal parts such as springs and poor quality of materials in such devices may result in their deterioration or breakage and related malfunctioning seals and jamming of small spray discharge orifices or the like. Simple durable low cost and easily maintained seals are most desirable.